Grave Danger
by dd9736
Summary: This is something I wrote A week before the previews for Gave Danger started, and now that I've seen the episode, it is about Nick, being kidnapped, but it's not the same as the episode, this is slash, I wrote it as part of a slash piece, and the slash is


Alright, I found this rather creepy, I wrote this over a week ago, before i knew about grave danger, i was saving it for a story, but after watching Grave Danger tonight, well, i noticed a few things that i found creepy, despite no knowledge of what was going into the episode, so it's unfinished, and one day i'll put it in a story, i just wanted to share this.

I don't own CSI I find it weird though, ionce read a CSI: MIAMI story where Tim was alive the whole time and working for the DEA, then suddenly, it shows up in the series, with Ray being alive instead of Tim, at first, the scene was exactly what was described by the fan fic writer. Now there is this, so yeah, it's kindof scary. I'll let you get onto the story.

Just then my cell rang, I grabbed it from the coffee table, and flipped it open, "Nick here," I said.

"I'm sorry Nick, I wouldn't call if I didn't need the help, but we've got more cases than the two of us can handle, can you come in?"

"I guess, what's the case?"

"419, it's somewhat gory from the sounds of it," Catherine said, "I really don't want it to have to wait for Grissom's team, if Warrick's willing, maybe you should take him along too."

"Give me the address, and I'll head out there," I said.

Catherine dictated off an address that would put me in a fairly uncomfortable neighbour hood, I hung up, and stood up, "I was left on call tonight, incase they needed me, and I need to go," I said.

Warrick nodded, and I pulled a gun belt from the second desk drawer, and buckled it, before realising it was Warrick's I unbuckled the larger belt, and switched it for my own, slipping my gun into the holster on my hip. I hugged Warrick goodbye, before grabbing my keys and walking out of the house.

I arrived at the crime scene and showed one of the officers my ID, signing into the scene. "Just a warning, it's a little gory," He said, as I stepped under the tape.

Some of the officers I walked by as I went up to the house gave me curious looks, I had been warned but I didn't balk, it didn't matter to me that a scene was bloody, or gory, as long as I could do my job, and put criminals behind bars.

"Watch it, it's gory in there," one last officer said, as I approached the door.

"Who was first officer?" I asked.

"That would be me and Officer Jones inside, we've been switching off," he told me.

"Did you touch anything?" I asked.

"Of course not, we're not rookies, honestly one of these days you're going to need our help, and with accusations like that..."

"Standard question, your first body?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because you took the whole question the wrong way, So how bad is it really, in there?"

"Blood everywhere, the body has been dismembered." the officer said.

I nodded, and put on booties from my kit before opening the door and walking into the house. I followed the sight of the gore, as I did my walk through, the officer standing in the room with the body was looking decidedly green, "If you're going to throw up, go outside, and puke in a bag, don't contaminate my crime scene."

The officer nodded, but didn't move, I looked at him again, and said, "Go!" he nodded and ran out of the house.

The body was seriously dismembered with arms on one side of the room, legs on the other side, organs all over the place, and the head on top of the couch, the only thing still on the torso was the penis, which surprisingly was standing straight up. The majority of blood in the room was around the torso, indicating to me that the man had been dead before being dismembered. I documented the scene photographically as I did my walkthrough finishing that, I returned to the livingroom, where I began to collect evidence. David came in, and looked around, "This is unusual,"

"I'd say so," I replied.

David started packaging the body parts, as I worked on the rest of the room, once the body parts were gone, the Officers were allowed to wait outside, instead of having to sit with the body. I was working on the bedroom, when there was a noise above me, I looked around, and pulled my gun, as I walked towards the hall, I had noticed an attic hatch there. Opening the hallway hatch, I missed the noise from the bedroom behind me, I didn't notice anything until I was pushed down to the floor, and had a knee in my back before I could react. The man slapped something over my mouth as I struggled, and tried to scream against the pressure in my lungs. Inhaling, I realised he was trying to drug me, I tried to hold my breath, but needed to breath to struggle, and unconscious was better than 20. Soon my vision faded, and I was unconscious.

Chapter 20: Is it really?

Omniscient

The man knelt on the other man's back, pressing a cloth into his face, the younger man struggled, scratching ineffectively at his attacker, his gloves making it impossible. Finally he went limp, the older man stood up unsteadily, throwing the man over his shoulder, the Name tag pinned to his shirt fell into the eye line of his attacker, and he pulled it off, dropping it to the floor, "Nick Stokes, eh," the man said, then returned to the bedroom, where there was a set of stairs into the ceiling, pulling them up behind him.

It took him awhile to deem the coast clear enough to carry the duffle bag out onto the roof, and off the property.

Ten minutes after that, one of the officers stepped into the house, "Mister Stokes?" he called walking down the hall to the bedroom the man had been processing when he had last checked on him. "Mister Stokes!" he called again, then he saw the CSI's id badge under the half open attic hatch, he checked the bedroom, then went back out to get another officer, they went over the whole house, not finding the CSI anywhere. "Call it in," the senior officer said, "Start a search of the neighbourhood, I just checked on him half an hour ago he can't be far."

He ran out the back way, to see if Nick was in the back. Soon the scene was crawling with officers, Gil Grissom from graveyard shift was the CSI that arrived on the scene, he started to yell at the officers, "Sir, the smell in there was really bad, he told us we could wait outside," the oldest of the officers said.

"Well you shouldn't have listened to him, you're an officer, at a crime scene you are supposed to protect him." Grissom said.

"I'm sorry, alright, let's just find him, I've got all available officers doing a spiral search of the area, he's only been missing for about an hour, we've been searching for half of that, Grissom went into the house, and collected the evidence concerning Nick's abduction, sending it to the lab with Greg to be processed, while he joined the search.

Nick's POV

I opened my eyes, not entirely sure how long I had been out for, the room was dark, but I didn't hear anyone or anything around, I let my eyes adjust in my own way to the dark room, and discovered I was in a basement, chained to the wall, despite my powers, I couldn't transform, because I was chained with my back to the wall, and this didn't allow enough room for my transformed body, the pain would be immense as I broke through the walls.

This was as far as i got before i realised it didn't fit with the story i had put it in at first, so this is what i'm posting be afraid, be very afraid, though one day i am planning on putting this in a full story.


End file.
